In your shoes
by ComicalParodox
Summary: Thanks to some accidental magic Tim and Stephanie are forced to spend time living in the others shoes.


Stephanie glared, blue eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she stared into the mirror, blinking every few moments because this was real, this was happening, and it was happening of course, to her, like the universe was delivering once more, a giant raised middle finger to her.

When she looked back into the mirror she noted every detail of her new body, the rippling muscles over her bare chest where her thicker arms were crossed, the rounded jaw line, the darker than her normal blue eyes with long black hair to match. She knew who she was, Stephanie Brown of course but more so who`s body she was in thanks to a little cheap magic trick earlier that night.

She was in Tim Drake`s body. Oh Joy.

"Staring wont help you know." Tim huffed from behind her and she looked over her shoulder at her own body that stood so stiffly she swore she could knock the body down and it turn out to be card-board. Long blond hair tied up in a messy pony-tail and face showing an uncharacteristic line where her mouth should be.

"I`m in someone elses body," she said, cocking her hips, the motion looking odd on Tim`s body as she pointed at her new abs, "How can I **not** stare!? How can you be so calm!"

Tim rolled one small shoulder, his lips twitching, "This happens alot more than you might think."

"Well if I`m gonna switch bodies with anyone, might as well be the master Hmm?" she sighed running her hands over her face in annoyance.

"Calm down," Tim said cooly,"Zatanna said accidental magic like this usually takes about just a few days to wear off, there no need to get emotional about nothing-,"

"Nothing!" She gasped mouth hanging open, "Tim! this isnt nothing! I`m glad you can keep calm about this, but I dont usually wake up with a coc-."

"Tim, Steph," Dick said as he peaked his head into the room looking between the two who frowned at him, "Dinner`s ready in you wanna eat."

"Great." Tim nodded before looking to Stephanie, "any allergies I should be worried about?"

"Nope," she huffed in a pout as Dick held the door open for them to pass, "What about you?"

"No, but I do think you should know I dont have a spleen so-,"

"No," Stephanie whined pitifully, putting a hand up for silence, "No more talking I dont wanna know anymore, if I have an allergic reaction then I`ll happily die."

"But I`ll be stuck as you, and no one wins." Tim pointed out and behind them Dick chuckled, shaking his head at the two, "God this really cant get any better, you two are like different sides of the same coin!"

"Is he quoting Two-face or is that just him?" Stephanie asked with a raised black eyebrow, Tim shaking his head at the snickering older man, the three of them walking into the dinning room and sitting at the table with Damian, Alfred and Bruce, Dick bouncing to his seat happily and Tim blinked ready to eat when he flet eyes on him. With a frown he looked up at the gray steel eyes boy who was, despite being caught staring was still looking.

"What?" Tim huffed holding the fork tighter in his smaller hands, nails biting into the palm of his hands as another strand of loose hair fell into his face.

"I always thought of you and feminine Drake but this is just...odd." Damian huffed, "Best get through this predicament quickly."

"Duh," Stephanie huffed, looking down the table at Bruce worriedly, "how many people know about this?"

"No one outside of this table other than Zatanna." Bruce nodded and she let out a relived breath while Tim just shrugged, leaning over the table to pull the girls plate away, the fork hitting the table with a clink and blue eyes stared up at him, "What?"

"eat this." Tim hummed pushing the plate of green her way and the girl blinked a few more times before smiling sweetly, "No offense Tim, but have you lost your fuck mind? If you wanted to switch bodied with Poison Ivy then she`ll be glade to eat these leaves but no, no," she huffed, leaning back over so far that her chest brushed the table as she took her hamburger back, "I`m eating however I want, you can stare you body later. you know, when you get it back."

"Stephanie, come on, it`s not the end of the world." Tim huffed, "And I dont starve myself, it`s called eating healthy. you should try it some time."

"If you have a problem with me abs you can kiss my sweet ass." Stephanie hummed as she took a bite of her sandwich Tim narrowing his long lashed eyes at her as she chewed, the girl opening her mouth widely and Tim hissed like a cat ducked in water, looking away, "Steph that disgusting."

"This is actually quite entertaining." Damian smirked, looking at Stephanie who was content with her hamburger, "Brown, do something that Drake would never do so I can film it and send it to his loser friends."

"You mean like maiming you?" She asked and Damian narrowed his eyes.

"This isnt funny," Tim said, "This is a serious matter we need to work out."

"I though you said it would wear off!" Stephanie gaped and Tim waved his hands.

"Yes, yes, not that, but we have no idea how many days this can last and if anyone hasnt noticed I do have a schedule, the titans, and we still have patrol." Tim pointed out, Dick shrugging, "Cant you just put all that off for a few days?"

"No."

"I`ll do it," Stephanie shrugged, "if you need me to be Red Robin then no problem, but I need you to check in with my mom and at my school, and I`m not doing W.E anything, I might end up selling something and never know, but if an appearance is all you need I`ll happily pay Galiga on you laptop."

"That I can do, any work related things I can just transfer to my laptop here." Tim said, his shoulders losing some of their tension and he huffed, running a hand over one, Stephanie`s usual posture not the same as his and it was slightly straining.

"And one more thing," Stephanie said, swallowing her mouth full of hamburger, "I know how you Wayne boys are and I swear if to god if I find one bite mark on my ass when i get it back-,"

"You`ll what?" Tim chuckled dryly, "You`ll paint my suit pink...again?"

"No," she hissed, "I`ll go find Jason."

"Jason?" Tim said, making a confused face as the woman in his body stood up, a mischievous smirk on her lips, "Yeah, you know I always thought you and Jason were kind of interesting, I wonder if he`d be into that."

"Dont you dare!" Tim growled jumping to his feet, Jason was an animal, he would end up going after anything as long as it had legs.

Instantly Stephanie took off in a blind run for the Tim jumping over the table to tackle her to the ground.

"This might be longer then I originally thought." Dick shook his head as he watched the confrontation from his seat, Damian pulling out his phone and snapping a picture.

**A/N: I intended this to be longer, but sadly, the longer it got, the more off point it got so I stopped it here. Sadly I don't remember who asked for this, anyway, here you go, I hope you liked it. ;)**


End file.
